Las plantas siempre crecen
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Debido a una serie de coincidencias en el peor momento Naruto usa el Edo tensei y trae al Hashirama senju desde la muerte. Ahora con el primer hokage andando por las calles de konoha habrá muchas pero muchas desmadres porque el dios de los shinobis no le gustara lo que encontrara. Semi-crack.


**Las plantas siempre crecen. **

**Naruto no me pertenece sino a Kishimoto.**

**Esto es un Naruto harem como siempre hago en mis fics, tendrá un poco de humor a diferencia de muchos de mis fics dramáticos o serios….no, espera, incluso en mis historia tiene sus momentos de gracia pero aquí es un fic un poco mas suave. Como sea ,aquí habrá un Sasuke bueno y estoy considerando un sasuhina pero considerando lo rabiosos que son los fans….pues…..entonces será Sasuke con Hinata o Sasuke con Ino y Tenten…..yo siempre he sentido que si un personaje tiene un harem ,por ejemplo en algunos fics ,por una ley entonces más deben de tener harem…si ,se qu suena un poquito mal pero siento que hay que tener en igualdad…..además me siento machista pero…. ¡ese no es el punto! Ustedes deciden al final la decisión con Sasuke. Muchas gracias.**

* * *

_Fue sin querer queriendo._

-….espera…..espera….espera ¿Qué chigando acabo de pasar?-Iruka se consideraba a sí mismo un ninja culto, una persona que no se exaltaba o que tenía sus peculiaridades como otros ninjas, él se consideraba una persona normal. No como Kakashi o Anko o Aoba o incluso el mismo Hokage (nadie es tan estúpido para no notar los libros porno) pero entonces en ese momento estaba considerando sinceramente comenzar a tener una subnormalidad para que así se podría convertir en más fuerte y tratar de aceptar las pequeñas rarezas que le ocurrían como Shinobi y aún más en aquel momento porque aún no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

¡Naruto uso el Edo tensei y revivió al primer Hokage!

¡¿Qué sucedió?!

Pues todo esto tiene una explicación lógica. Una de las cuestiones del Edo tensei es que negando todo el asunto en general, en todos los detalles y sus implicaciones, la técnica Kinjutsu rango S Kuchiyose: Edo tensei es una técnica no tan complicada de hacer. Solo se necesita los sellos de manos adecuados, ADN del sujeto deseado, un sacrificio humano y una buena cantidad de Chakra nivel Jounin. Era sencillo en verdad y si bien el hecho que Naruto Uzumaki, aun un estudiante de academia, de doce años había logrado hacer la técnica prohibida más notable que fue creada por Tobirama Senju se podía decir que era ¡una mentira descarada! Como se dijo…todo tiene una explicación lógica. Como también muchas casualidades y se podía jurar que alguien en el mas allá se la arreglo para que todo ello funcionara. Meh da lo mismo.

La historia comenzaría hace décadas atrás en donde cuando finalizo la batalla entre Hashirama y Madara en lo que sería el valle del fin ,el Hokage había cursado justamente en el lugar que se mencionó ya en lo que sería en el futuro pero Hashirama estaba herido debido a su combate contra el Uchiha renegado por lo que cuando salto de un árbol a otro el dejo caer sangre de poco a poco pero como Hashirama estaba en modo sennin en aquel momento su sangre era un poco más notable y fuerte que lo normal por lo que se quedaron adheridas a unos tres árboles ,mismos árboles que jamás envejecieron por más de cincuenta años o más. Años después en un momento Kushina tuvo que aceptar una trasfusión de sangre y en un operativo de unos de los agentes de danzo se le inyecto en rango bajo sangre de Hashirama a Kushina ya que se esperaba que la mujer Uzumaki tuviera un control mejor sobre el Kyubi o que el hijo de Kushina tuviera el Mokuton cosa que no se dio claro está pero entonces parte, como 4% la sangre de Naruto es de Hashirama. Otra cuestión fue que Naruto no fue muy querido por los vendedores de la aldea así que él tenía que tomar los Kunais y shuriken viejos guardados en un baúl abandonado en la torre Hokage lo cuales eran en realidad de Hashirama que estaban llenos de sudor y un poco de sangre vieja, claro está como Naruto era pobre y no muy querido por la aldea se tuvo que aguantar usar armas ninjas de baja categoría. Entonces ahí tenemos más o menos el ADN.

El Chakra no habría problema, Naruto era un Jinchuriki así que tenía muchísimo. Los sellos de las técnicas fue de lo menos ,después de que Naruto aprendiera por unos diez minutos el Kage Bushin no Jutsu ,es decir era obvio que lo aprendería con facilidad ,un sello de mano diferente ,empujar más Chakra y manejar una parte más pequeñas como lo hacía con los clones ilusorios y listo ,ya se tiene una técnica rango A. así que en su curiosidad siguió ojeando el pergamino prohibido viendo un montón de técnicas que no le llamaban la atención hasta que se topó el Edo tensei y si bien a una persona normal el pensar en jugar con la muerte sería algo perturbador Naruto no tuvo una educación normal….bueno ,ninguna ,sino que en su inocencia y anhelo pensó en quizás traer por al menos a sus padres ,por un momento ,para saber de ellos desde la muerte y pensó que no haría daño a nadie. Así se dispuso a leer sobre el Jutsu y la verdad no le entendió hasta que llego a la parte en donde se hablaba del diagrama del ritual en donde se efectuaba el Edo tensei y si bien Naruto no sabía nada de Fuinjutsu ,instintivamente el sentía que tenía que saber sobre ese sello así que se la paso memorizando en cada parte e incluso sin saberlo ,por pura suerte o quizás la parte del Chakra de su madre sellando en él , compuso algunas partes que incluso le tomo a Orochimaru hacer no sin tener muchísimos errores pero entonces Naruto era muy suertudo.

Con sus Kunais viejos Naruto hizo el diagrama del ritual del Jutsu por lo cual sin saberlo él estaba bañando de ADN viejo de Hashirama con el que aún estaba en la tierra por lo que aun cuando el ADN era muy poco era exactamente lo que implicaba el ritual del Edo tensei en donde los diagramas se forman con la sangre de quien se desea invocar (aunque esa es la forma incompleta) y así por un total de veinte minutos Naruto logro completar todo el complicado diagrama. Y si hay dudas sobre el sacrificio pues….después de las palabras hirientes de Mizuki pues nadie le tendría amor al sujeto así que Naruto no lo pensó dos veces en hacer su nuevo Jutsu pero aquí está la cuestión y es que Naruto en realidad no pensó correctamente que él estaba sacrificando a su antiguo maestro, quitándole la vida en realidad, pero entonces igual tampoco nadie le tendría amor de inmediato a una persona que justamente te intento matar. Y así estaba ahí Naruto e Iruka viendo como después de unos gritos de Mizuki aparecía el legendario y poderoso Hashirama Senju desde el reino de la muerte y también como Iruka está cuestionando si volverse un friki era el destino de todos los ninjas para mantener un poco la cordura ante las situaciones fueran de lo común que tienen que pasar a diario. Naruto por otro lado su reacción no fue tan….espectacular.

-¡oh men! Quería ver a mis padres pero este tipo no se parece a nada a mí pero mmm esa armadura es super cool ¡quizás sea un famoso ninja!-Y si lo supiera. En fin ,Naruto ya comentando su opinión del asunto se dirigió hacia Hashirama con un Kunai especial que según decía el pergamino debía de ponerlo en la invocación y si bien para el joven Uzumaki introducir un Kunai en el cuerpo revivido de una persona fue una experiencia de lo más incómodo logro hacerlo satisfactoriamente. Y así después de unos momentos en como la piel agrietada del revivido Shodaime expulsaba un vapor y como las mismas grietas desaparecían hasta dejar un rostro saludable como si realmente estuviera vivo y así Hashirama Senju abrió los ojos mostrando que aparte de la iris, que era de color blanco, todo era de color negro y el miro un momento a su alrededor confundido antes de que notara la banda de la cabeza de Iruka.

-Oh, un ninja de Konoha….eh disculpa…. ¿Qué ha….? Oh espera ,estoy en el maldito Jutsu de Tobirama ¿Qué mierda significa esto?-Murmuro Hashirama haciendo un puchero cruzándose de brazo mientras Naruto se rasco la cabeza un poco tomado fuera de balance por las palabras del viejo que invoco. Iruka por otro lado no se lo estaba tomando muy bien que digamos sobre el hecho que el gran invencible Shodaime Hokage ,Hashirama Senju ,el gran dios Shinobi desde los tiempos de Rikudō sennin ,el hombre que causo que muchos se cagaran en los pantalones con solo escuchar su nombre se esté comportando….de una manera como una persona normal ,Iruka realmente tenía que tener en cuenta que por muy grande sean las habilidades y fama de una persona igual seguían siendo personas como también tenían sus peculiaridades. Tengan como ejemplo a Jiraiya. Hashirama miro fijamente al niño que le miraba y al sujeto que tenía una banda de Konoha pero se confundió ya que ahora que le miraba bien el ultimo tenía una chaqueta que le recordó a su amiga Toka Senju que en una ocasión menciono hacer unos chalecos para que los Shinobis de la aldea lo usaran como sello distintivo en el posicionamiento en la cadena de mando de los ninjas como también para transportar algunos objetos importante en sus bolsillos múltiples.….quizás ha pasado más tiempo de lo que creía-…. Disculpen ¿Qué años es?

-Eh…. ¿año? ¿Qué coño..,? ¡Oh lo siento, Shodaime-sama! Estamos a año 83-FK (fundación de Konoha) usted lleva muerto por más de sesenta año, Shodaime-sama.

-¿en serio? ¡Ohhh men! ¡Esto apesta! ¡¿Y si no fue Tobirama que me trajo entonces quién?!

-¡pues yo lo hice! ¡Soy Naruto Uzumaki, el próximo Hokage! ¡Dattebayo!

-¿Hokage? ¿Dattebayo?-Y una vez más Hashirama hizo una toma doble en las dos personas que estaban frente suyo y analizo de toda las maneras al chico que le recién hablo descubriendo en el proceso diferentes cuestiones. Primero de todo el chico tenía la forma del rostro similar a su querida esposa Mito y su hermano-en-ley Toshiro lo cual le acreditaba como un Uzumaki tanto por el Chakra, lo gritón que era y el tic verbal en donde se usa el "datte" por ejemplo Mito usaba el "Dattebaki" aunque Hashirama jamás logro descubrir que significaba eso pero entonces también está el cabello y ojos del muchacho lo cual le hacía memoria de una familia Shinobi menor que se unió a Konoha un poco antes de su fallecimiento y el recordaba que Tobirama había comenzado a salir con una ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Oh, sí! Haruna Namikaze, se creía que eran parte de un clan que tenía como sello distintivo tener cabello rubio brillante y ojos azules pero entonces ese rumor nunca fue comprobado, por otro lado usando su Chakra pudo analizar el Chakra del chico y descubrió que era grande, fuerte y tenía una particularidad que solo supo detectar en su esposa lo que significa que el chico era un Jinchuriki. Aun mas ese chico fue el que le invoco aunque claro que el control del Edo tensei en él ya había sido eliminado con solo una leve pizca de su Chakra, parece ser que aun cuando el Jutsu funciono eso no significa que el sello restrictivo en la invocación haya sido fuerte.

-¡si, Hokage! ¡Ese es mi sueño!

-_Mmmm suena casi igual que mi nieto Nawaki…..en realidad se parece a mi nieto Nawaki…puede ser que sea descendiente mío o algún familiar Mmmm…_oh que bien, me alegro que un niño en esta época tenga un gran sueño pero espero que sepas que ser Hokage significa proteger a la aldea ¿lo entiendes?-Por la mirada del chico era obvio que no pero entonces apenas tenía doce años supuso Hashirama. El teorizo bien lo que podía hacer, podía de alguna manera regresar al descanso eterno pero entonces primero de todo no sabía como pero igual tenia muchísimas dudas sobre el futuro, en cómo fueron las cosas con sus hijos y nietos ¿seguían con vidas? ¿Cómo está la aldea? Que más cosas han sucedido en Konoha y esas dudas van a evitar que tenga el descanso eterno. _Si, _pensó Hashirama decidiendo que al menos debía de cerciorarse de cómo han ido las cosas en Konoha. Hashirama no sabría que siniquiera al final de la noche el terminara dándose cuenta que….había mucha mierda en toda parte y que su maldita consciencia le obligaría a solucionarla.

Rayos, Madara tenía razón; era un blando.

**Continuara….**

* * *

**En fin, esta idea es solo eso, una idea así que posibilidad de que no la continúe son muy alta. En fin, es solo para entretenimiento.**

**Toaneo07.**


End file.
